


Smile

by sirenofodysseus



Series: Candles [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Candles, Community: 15genres1prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, Patrick Jane refuses to believe (even with the proof before him) that Teresa Lisbon loves Red John, willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these pieces in February of 2012 for the Livejournal community: 15Genres1Prompt. 
> 
> Prompt: Candle  
> Genre #1: Angst

            “You’ve come to kill me with my own weapon?” Red John asks without surprise, as the man stands with his back facing Patrick Jane in the candlelit room. “When did you become so very anticlimactic, Mr. Jane?” Jane says nothing; sweat dresses his palms, and his pupils dilate with the raw desire of vengeance for his late wife and child while he yields an ordinary kitchen knife, and allows the fact that the serial killer is not surprised to see him slip right past his great attention to detail. Red John, Jane profiles silently, stands at about five feet nine inches with dark hair, nimble fingers, ivory skin which looks ablaze in the dim candlelight, and a jagged scar that marks the skin of his right hand. “I’m curious, Patrick. Where’s Teresa? I’d love to finally meet her.”

 

Jane grits his teeth together; he left to butcher Red John without informing her or the team. Lisbon values her career, and deniability has _always_ been their best ally—by leaving her and the team behind, Wainwright can’t suspend anyone. Bertram can’t fire anyone. And nobody will go to prison, besides him—but he already accepts that. “It’s extremely rude to not speak when spoken to.” Red John continues. “One might think you have absolutely no manners.” Jane poses to strike and slay, when he hears soft footsteps padding against the bare wooden floor.

 

            “You shouldn’t be here, Lisbon.” Jane hastens without turning around. Lisbon, in their six years of friendship and partnership, seems to be the only person who has an internal GPS to his whereabouts, and because _really_ , who else would truly care enough about him to _try_ and stop this from happening? Regardless, he thinks, she shouldn’t be here. Red John has a plan for them both, and Jane refuses to allow her to become the next victim. Jane doesn’t tell her this though. “I told you I was going to cut him open, and watch him bleed out slowly.” He awaits her lecture as he steps forward, but she says nothing and Jane hears a soft click from behind him. It’s the safety on her gun, quite possibly being removed.

 

            “Put down the knife, Jane,” Lisbon demands, and Jane refuses by taking a slight step forward. “Jane! Put down the _goddamned_ knife or I will shoot you myself.” He almost snorts at her ridiculous comment. Lisbon should know that she can’t stop him with hollow threats. “Jane!”

 

            “I’d listen to Teresa, Mr. Jane,” Red John speaks again; his back continues to face them. “If not, she might just feel inclined to pull the trigger and she _so_ does love to pull that trigger.” Lisbon doesn’t say a word in response to his baiting, and Red John pauses. “Don’t you, Teresa?”

 

Lisbon’s ample silence makes him feel rather uneasy, and he slowly turns to face her—he half expects her body on the floor, but no.—she’s alive, and the small gun in her hand, he immediately notices, _isn’t_ aimed at Red John.

 

It’s aimed at him, and she’s wearing an odd smile that he has seen many times before; the _same_ smile that has been worn by Hardy, Rebecca, and even Timothy Carter before he was killed. “Yes, I do.”

 

The odd smile that brightens her face is not for him. It’s for Red John, and it’s a twisted smile made up of _appreciation_ and _love_ and _trust_ and _admiration_.

 

            “I’m truly sorry about this, Jane,” Lisbon voices; her gun doesn’t stray from his head. “You weren’t ever meant to find him.”

 

            “Lisbon?” Jane shifts. Maybe Red John has her under his control—Lisbon has a rather low threshold, and hypnotizing her wouldn’t be an impossible feat to do. Or maybe, she’s putting on an act—he briefly flashes back to Dr. Carmen, and Lisbon’s formidable acting skills.

 

Because, Patrick Jane _refuses_ to believe (even with the proof before him) that Teresa Lisbon loves Red John, willingly.

 

Lisbon glances at Red John over Jane’s shoulder, before she turns to refocus her attention on him. “I’m sorry, Jane,” is all she repeats, before she pulls the trigger and his body hits the floor.     


End file.
